


Spirit Halloween

by MissAllySwan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween, One-Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU: It's the first Halloween since Julie's mom died and she never believed in ghosts; until tonight. One-Shot.
Kudos: 19





	Spirit Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Julie and the Phantoms or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to Netflix and its creators.**

* * *

Julie looked out her window as the sun started to set. She wondered how tonight was going to go. It was Halloween and it had been storming all day. She doubted it was going to clear up anytime soon. Not that she was really complaining. At least the weather would give her an excuse to stay in instead of taking her brother out trick-or-treating or going to the Halloween Party that Nick was throwing at his house tonight. Flynn had been trying to convince her to go for weeks, but she didn’t feel up to it. And not just because she didn’t want to see Carrie and Nick making out all night.

Julie’s mother had died last year and ever since then, she had been depressed. But tonight, those feelings only intensified because of how much her mother had looked forward to Halloween. Every Halloween night before her death had been so much fun between the trick-or-treating and the parties that her mother would help her and her friends throw. But now, it just seemed all pointless.

“Is this rain ever gonna stop!” Julie’s younger brother, Carlos, asked. He was wearing the brand new Captain America costume that their father had bought him for tonight.

“I think Halloween is cancelled,” Julie replied.

“But that’s not fair!” Carlos was pouting.

“You could still go out if you want to so badly,”

“My costume will get ruined,”

“Then go as a ghost,” Julie suggested. “Whatever sheet you use won’t get ruined in the rain.” Carlos made a face and Julie could make the assumption that changing his costume was not an option. “I’m sure the neighborhood can reschedule or something.” Julie had heard when there was a storm on the East Coast that they had kids go out on another night.

“I hope so,”

“What are you two talking about?” Ray, Julie and Carlos’ father had just walked in.

“Halloween is ruined!”

“It is?”

“No one is going to want to go out in this!”

“It’s a good thing Mrs. Gonzalez, stopped me and invited you and your other friends over tonight instead,” Ray told him. “I guess she figured the storm—“

“YES!”

“So what are you doing tonight, Julie?” Ray turned to his daughter after his son headed upstairs. “Any plans?”

Julie shook her head. “I’m just going to hang out here,”

“And you’ll be okay?” It wasn’t unusual for Ray to be worried about Julie. He has been for the last year now. And though he was trying to make his concern show, it was growing. Julie didn’t seem interested in anything and she wouldn’t talk to him. Though he hadn’t said, he was considering bringing up therapy again.

“I have some homework,” Julie had finished it but she needed some excuse. She knew he was worried about her. Everyone was—or rather, the ones that counted. “Dad, I’m sixteen, I think I can handle being in the house alone.”

“You’re right,” Ray nodded. But he couldn’t help but feel worried.

Shortly later, Carlos and Ray left. The storm subsided slightly and Julie decided to go into the studio. She hadn’t been in there since her mother had died. Nobody had gone in there, even to clear out her things. It was too painful for the family. But for some reason, Julie thought she had to go in there tonight.

The studio wasn’t as cluttered as she thought it would be. There were some boxes but not many. What filled the room was the dusty old couch that you sank into when you sat on it and the dust-covered instruments.

Julie sat at the ground piano for a moment, smiling slightly at the memories of both herself and her mother at the piano, writing songs and singing. She then stood and then sunk into the couch. Though she didn’t have the urge to move; it was oddly comfortable.

Then the CD player across the room suddenly turned on and started playing.

“Huh?” Julie looked for a moment, finding that odd. “Must have sat on the remote,” She figured it wasn’t that weird that something could get lost in the couch.

But then, there were screams filling the room and they didn’t sound like they were coming from the music track.

Julie forced herself up and the screams ceased after she hit the button on the player, turning it off. She took a breath, putting her hand to her chest. “Get yourself together, Julie!” She shook her head at herself. “There’s no such thing as ghosts,”

“Well, we’d beg to differ!”

Julie turned around and in front of her were three boys. She stared at them for a moment before reaching out to touch them and she went right through them.

Julie started to scream and then so did two of the boys.

“I know,” The boy wearing a beanie said. “It was a shock to us too. We didn’t think ghosts existed but then…” He looked between both of them, putting an arm on their shoulders. “Well, you know.”

Julie blinked and then turned around, shutting her eyes tightly. “They are not real! This is not happening!”

“So why did you turn our CD off?” The blonde boy asked.

“Clearly, she does not have good taste,” The other boy who had not spoken before now said.

“Actually, it was pretty good,” Julie said but then stopped herself. “Okay, you are not talking to the ghosts!”

“Actually you are. I’m Luke, by the way,” He said, extending his hand but then quickly realized that wasn’t going to work. “And this is Alex and Reggie,”

Julie didn’t know what to say. She was still freaking out.

“How come she can see us?” Alex piped up.

“Maybe she’s a ghost too!” Reggie said.

Alex doubted that. “I think she would have known about ghosts existing if she was,” That was how he and the rest of them figured it out.

“I really don’t know,” Julie said. “This is crazy,”

“You know what’s crazy?” Luke looked to the guys. “That someone was playing our music!” Luke was a bit overexcited. “At least someone gets to hear it!” They had died hours before their big break so many years ago. Most people had forgotten them by now.

Julie took it upon herself to look up what had happened. She found the article about the tragedy that had happened twenty-five years ago. She couldn’t imagine what that was like.

“Would you like to hear it?” Luke asked and then suddenly in Luke and Reggie’s hands, appeared their instruments. And then Alex disappeared and reappeared, sitting at a drum set. The boys looked at each other before they started to play.

Julie had been enjoying herself listening until about two songs later when she heard her dad’s voice. She managed to get the boys to shut up by the time he walked in.

“You are in here,” Ray said, relieved.

“Of course I am!” Julie laughed awkwardly. “What dad? Do you think the basement is haunted?” He gave the boys a look to not try anything. She had a feeling at least one of them—Reggie most likely—might be tempted.

“I just didn’t expect you to be in here,” Ray admitted. “What were you listening to? I heard some music—“

“Oh! I found an old CD and I thought I’d listen to it, at top volume.”

“Must have been,” Ray nodded. “I could hear it from the house. Almost would have thought there was a concert in here,”

“Yeah,” Julie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her dad had heard them? He obviously couldn’t see them like she could, but hearing them, that gave Julie the relief she wasn’t completely losing her mind. “I’ll be up in five,” Julie told him. “I like it up here and—“

“No need to explain,” Ray figured being in here was like being close to her mother. “See you when you come in,”

When Ray left, Julie turned back to the band whom were all freaking out over the news that someone could hear them.

“Oh my god! People can hear us!” Luke exclaimed.

“That’s even better than scaring people!” Reggie cheered.

“It’s okay, if we stay?” Alex looked at Julie.

“Yeah,” Luke cleared his throat. “I mean, this is your space. But—this changes everything for us and—“

“I get it,” I wasn’t sure I could make the ghosts leave even if I wanted to.

_They are so lucky they are cute._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a discord challenge.


End file.
